


Thunderstorms and Forts

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Could be taken as friendship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sciles, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is afraid of storms, because we all know how this goes, i guess, not really??, slash boyfriend, sorta - Freeform, this is pretty bad, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles is afraid of thunderstorms and Scott just wants to be there for him.





	Thunderstorms and Forts

"You are not beating me this time!" Scott says, mashing the buttons on his controller repeatedly, determined to win at least _one_ game tonight.

"Keep telling yourself that, Scotty," Stiles laughs, his eyes practically glued to the screen.

He makes his character jump off a wall and land just behind Scott's without him noticing. He pulls out his sword and swings it, taking Scott's head off in one clean sweep. A victorious grin spreads across his face as he throws his arms up in triumph, waving the controller wildly.

Scott pretends to look shocked, glancing at Stiles with a smile.

Stiles moves his hand to Scott's shoulder, his grin still place. "Better luck next ti-"

He's cut off by a clap of thunder, startling him as it's followed by a flash of light and the sound of tree branches hitting the window.

Stiles' grip tightens on Scott's shoulder, staring at the window with wide eyes, the colour draining from his face as his heartbeat speeds up.

Scott immediately notices the change, his eyes darting from the window to his best friend in confusion before the realisation hits him. 

He tries to force himself not to smile as he asks, "Dude, are you scared of thunderstorms?"

Stiles swallows, quickly moving his hand from Scott's shoulder as he shakes his head, a nervous laugh getting caught in his throat. "No, that's ridiculous."

"Then why do you look like you are?" Scott asks, his lips tugging up at the corners.

"Alright, I'm scared of thunderstorms!" Stiles admits. He tears his eyes away from the window, focusing them on his hands as he plays with the hem of his t-shirt, the controller now discarded next to him on the bed. "It's just... I could hear thunder that night I went into the woods, when I called you because I thought I was somewhere else. I just can't..."

Any trace of a smile on Scott's face quickly disappears, his chest tightening as he recalls that night in his mind. It had been terrifying for him, thinking that Stiles was lost, in danger, and bleeding. But for Stiles it had to have been much worse; unable to tell the difference between when he was dreaming and reality, convinced that he was in some basement, injured and without much hope of being found.

"Dude, it's okay," Scott says, moving his hand to Stiles' shoulder and squeezing lightly. "I'm here with you, nothing's going to happen."

"I know, I just... It's-" There's another clap of thunder and Stiles tenses, his hands and shoulders shaking. He tries to hide it but that's a little hard to do when your best friend is a werewolf and his hand is on your shoulder.

He avoids Scott's concerned gaze and picks up the controller, forcing a grin as he says, "Come on, let's get back to the game. It's my life's mission to beat you at it _at least_ five times in a row."

Scott pauses, thinking about it before saying, "Yeah, okay. I'll just be back in a minute, okay?" He doesn't wait for a response, uncrossing his legs and hopping off the bed, leaving Stiles alone in the bedroom. 

He sits on Scott's bed, waiting for him to come back as he turns the controller over in his hands, needing something to distract himself from the sound of the storm outside.

Barely a few minutes pass before Scott comes back into the room, holding two mugs and balancing a plate on his arm.

Scott carefully sits the plate on the bed and hands Stiles one of the mugs, grinning at the look on his face. 

"Why do you just happen to have my favourite hot chocolate lying around?" Stiles asks, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a drink only to nearly spill it when there's another noise from outside. "Okay, no, I'm out." He holds the mug carefully in his hand, making sure not to spill it as he lifts Scott's duvet and crawls under it. 

Scott can't help but smile as he places his mug and the plate on the floor. He lifts the duvet, peering underneath it before pulling it over himself, blocking out any light around them. 

"Dude, do you just wanna stay here tonight?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, it's fine," Stiles replies quickly, going to take a drink and nearly choking. "I mean... This is... I... No."

"Stiles, I was kidding," Scott says, laughing at the expression on his best friends face. "But you can stay if you want to, I don't mind."

Before Stiles gets the chance to respond there's another clap of thunder and his grip on the mug tightens.He's still shaking, practically curled up in a ball, his mug resting on his knees as he holds onto it with one hand.

Scott notices all of this and more, picking up on his chemo-signals; mostly anxiety with a slight hint of fear. He wants to do something to help, comfort his best friend and let him know that he's not going anywhere. So, he does the only thing he can think of, the thing that always used to calm Stiles down when they were younger. He moves closer to him, careful not to knock over or nudge the mug, and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling Stiles closer to him just as the thunder gets louder. 

Within seconds, Stiles' head is resting on Scott's shoulder, his free hand wrapped around Scott, fingers pressing against his back and the other shaking so badly that Scott worries he's going to drop the mug. He reaches out and takes it from him, leaning back a little so he can slip it under the duvet and safely place it on the floor. Stiles' hand, now free from holding anything, clings to the front of Scott's shirt, his knuckles pressing against his ribs.

"It's okay, Stiles," Scott says quietly. He leans his head back, resting it against the mountain of pillows they had put against the window earlier as he runs his hand up and down Stiles' arm soothingly. "I'm here. You're okay."

Stiles shifts a little, moving closer to Scott if that was even possible. He mutters something, probably knowing that Scott will hear it despite his words being muffled by Scott's shirt. "Thanks, Scotty."

Scott smiles and responds by squeezing Stiles' arm lightly, feeling him relax and loosen his grip on his shirt. That is, until there's another perfectly timed clap of thunder, making Stiles jump and dig his fingers into Scott's skin, hard enough to leave a bruise had he not been a werewolf. 

Desperate to comfort his best friend, Scott tries to think of something to talk about, anything that he can say or do to distract him. He wracks his brain, trying to remember what he did all those times Stiles was freaking out about something, or having a panic attack, or just needed some sort of distraction to calm him down. 

Headphones. Music. That could work, right? Scott's definitely hoping it will. 

"Hey, I'm just gonna grab something, okay?" Scott says, already untangling his arms from around Stiles. "I'll be two seconds." 

Stiles nods and Scott lifts the blanket, crawling out. He blinks, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light in his room before darting around, spotting the headphones lying on the floor next to his phone. Perfect. 

Once he has them, he quickly dives back under the blanket. He glances at Stiles as he plugs the headphones in, handing them over once he's done.

"Here, it used to help when we were younger so, maybe it still will?" Scott says, his voice uncertain.

Stiles smiles and takes the headphones from Scott's outstretched hand, sitting up a little as he turns them over in his hands. "Worth a shot," he says, putting them on.

Scott hits play on a song that he knows is one of Stiles' favourites and watches as his face lights up, turning to Scott with a grin.

"I officially love you," Stiles says a little too loudly as he closes his eyes and leans his head back. 

Scott tries to tell himself that his heartbeat speeding up had nothing to do with what Stiles said, and the heat that's slowly creeping up his neck and spreading across his face is just because he's sitting under a blanket in the middle of summer. They tell each other they love them all the time. It's no big deal. 

There's a clap of thunder and Scott glances at Stiles, watching him to see if he reacts. But he doesn't even flinch, smiling happily as he listens to the music. 

Another idea crosses Scott's mind, a good one, one that will definitely keep him distracted. He doesn't bother letting Stiles know what he's up to as he lifts the duvet, quickly crawling out and letting it fall back down. 

He begins setting everything up, moving the tv as close to the end of the bed as he can, grabbing the two spare chairs at his desk and pulling them over to each side of the bed. He lifts the duvet up at either side, letting it fall onto the chairs and over the tv. Quickly, he grabs the controllers and crawls back under.

"Hey, dude," he says, nudging Stiles gently.

Stiles opens his eyes and they drift to the tv. A grin spreads across his face as he sits up, pulling the headphones down and letting them sit on his neck. 

"Dude, this is awesome!" He takes the controller that Scott hands him. "Did you seriously just make a fort? I love it."

Scott grins back in amusement. "I did. And, you do know you can keep the headphones on, right? Just in case the noise is..." 

"Nah, it's fine," Stiles says, shrugging as he focuses his eyes on the screen. "I'll be fine."

Scott isn't so sure but he just goes along with it, reaching for the plate on the floor and slipping it under the duvet as Stiles presses play on the game. Fifteen minutes pass and Scott begins to doubt himself; Stiles doesn't seem to be at all affected by the thunder right now, his eyes glued to the screen. 

He grabs another slice of toast from the plate, putting it in his mouth and leaving it there, apparently forgetting that he's supposed to eat it. Scott doesn't get the chance to point this out as a particularly loud clap of thunder startles Stiles and he flinches, the toast falling back onto the plate. And Stiles pretends nothing happened. 

Scott glances at him worriedly, noticing how much paler he's gotten and how his grin seems to have slipped just a little. 

The thunder just gets louder and Scott sighs. He nudges Stiles' leg with his foot.

"Yeah, buddy?" Stiles asks, his eyes barely even leaving the screen.

"I really think you should put the headphones back on," Scott says, trying to hide his concern. "You just... seemed like you were enjoying the music."

"Dude, I'm fine-" More thunder, another flinch. "Seriously. It's not a big deal." He finally looks at Scott and pauses the game. "So I'm a little freaked out. It's really not that bad, I promise."

Scott looks at Stiles' hands. "You're shaking." 

Stiles looks down and licks his lips. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Scott moves a little closer. "I can tell the storm's affecting you. Tell me how bad it is."

Stiles sighs and shrugs. "Scott, seriously. I'm fine."

Scott doesn't believe him, and Stiles knows that, but neither of them say anything and they carry on with the game. But Stiles does shift a little closer to Scott, and he kinda leans into him, his back just touching Scott's shoulder. And Scott keeps his eyes on the screen while he lets his arm wrap around Stiles once again, only this time around his waist. And as if subconsciously, Stiles leans into his touch once more, his head falling back so that it's halfway between resting on the pillows and Scott's shoulder. 

None of this is strange for them; they pretty much grew up together and you know how most kids don't really care about personal space. They were no exception, their shoulders constantly bumping, shoving each other when they were playing, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs because they had been up all night playing a game. And they just never really grew out of it, so, things like this are pretty usual for them. 

Although Scott will admit, it's a little harder to play a game when one of your arms is wrapped around someone else. And that is most definitely the excuse he uses when Stiles wins. Again. 

"Hey, you knew what you were signing yourself up for when you did that," Stiles argues with a teasing grin, shifting the slightest bit to look at Scott. "It's not my fault you made it more difficult for yourself."

Scott rolls his eyes but his lips tug up and he shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just start a new game."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows. "Do you want me to move so you can actually play it?"

Scott shakes his head. "No, I..." He looks over at the screen, a determined glint in his eyes. "I can still play like this."

"Y'know, it's like you're trying to let me win," Stiles says with a grin. And then he pauses, his eyes narrowing at Scott. "You aren't letting me win, are you?"

"No, I'm just that bad at this," Scott laughs, gesturing the controller at the tv. Just as he does, the room is filled with the sound of thunder rolling overhead. 

Knowing what's coming, Scott tightens his arm around Stiles, pulling him a little closer as Stiles goes still. He feels him once again lean into his touch, and Scott rubs Stiles' arm gently, only just noticing the way he's shivering slightly.

"Hey, are you cold?" Scott asks him, tilting his head to look at him.

"A little bit," Stiles admits, fiddling with the controller in his hands. "I don't even know how that's possible, we're under a blanket."

"It's okay," Scott laughs. He throws the controller next to his feet and sits up, Stiles making a noise of protest as he's forced to move as well. 

Scott quickly pulls his hoodie over his head, accidentally nudging the blanket and nearly making it fall on their heads. Once it's off he throws it at Stiles and goes back to his previous position.

Stiles glances at him, a lopsided grin on his lips as he shakes his head but pulls on the hoodie. "You really didn't have to take this off, I would've been fine."

"You didn't exactly waste any time in putting it on," Scott points out. "Besides, I'm pretty warm anyway."

"How? It's freezing!" Stiles moves back to his position, practically curling into Scott's side as he pulls his sleeves down over his hands. 

"I've no idea," Scott says, his hand moving to rest on Stiles' waist. "Probably some weird werewolf thing. Derek probably tried to explain it once but I wasn't listening."

Stiles snorts, a grin spreading across his lips. "Yeah, that sounds about right." 

He moves his hand, his fingers lightly dancing up Scott's chest. Again, a normal thing for them. They never really put much thought into how close they are, or their lingering touches, or even the way some of their friends glance at them with that look in their eyes.

Scott smiles and moves his free hand to catch Stiles', lightly running his thumb over his knuckles.

It's only now that Scott is realising that Stiles hasn't flinched once in the last five minutes, despite having heard the storm growing louder outside the entire time.  

He tilts his head, watching Stiles and the way he's smiling, his eyes half-closed. Scott also can't help but notice that his scent's different. Well, not exactly different. But it's now mixed with his own, because Stiles is wearing his hoodie and because of how close he is. And Scott has to admit, he kinda likes it.

"You realise I'm gonna end up falling asleep like this if neither of us moves, right?" Stiles says, tilting his head to look up at him. "Not that I'm complaining but your arm might get a little tired after a while."

Scott shakes his head and matches his grin. "It won't. But if you want to move, you can."

"What makes you think I want to?" Stiles replies, his eyes flickering with a hint of mischief. He turns his head back to the tv, picking the controller up. "So, you ready to lose again?"

Scott rolls his eyes playfully, moving the hand on Stiles' waist to get a better grip on his own controller. Not that it's going to make much of a difference, it's still going to be harder to play. But Scott doesn't care. He's just happy to have Stiles lying next to him, laughing while he gets a head start on Scott.

And neither of them say anything when Stiles leans into Scott every time he hears the thunder or a noise from outside, or when Stiles shifts his leg and it ends up tangled with Scott's.

When it hits three am, it's obvious to both of them that Stiles is definitely staying the night, too late for him to walk home during a storm. And Scott definitely isn't complaining.

They're both tired and they know they have to be up early for school but neither of them are quite ready to go to sleep just yet. Scott isn't even sure Stiles will be able to fall asleep because of the storm, and if he can't, Scott's okay with staying awake with him. 

And he does. They stay up the rest of the night, curled around each other and playing that stupid game that Scott just can't seem to win.

When Melissa comes into Scott's room to check if he's awake, she takes one look at the fort he built on his bed and shakes her head, a smile on her lips. She lifts up the blanket and isn't surprised to find Stiles lying next to Scott, wearing his hoodie and practically sprawled on top of him with a smile. 

She decides to leave them for a few more minutes before calling for them to wake up. When they finally make it downstairs, they're still half-asleep. 

Stiles sends her a lopsided grin as he walks into the kitchen, following Scott to the table where Melissa has already laid out two plates for them. 

"I see you decided to stay over," Melissa comments with a smile, glancing at Stiles as she leans against the counter.

He nods, pulling out the chair next to Scott. "Yeah, we kinda lost track of time, didn't see any point in going home. Plus, there was a storm."

Scott nods in agreement when Melissa shifts her eyes to him, but it's hard for her to ignore the blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his face as he looks down at his plate.

"Uh huh." She raises her eyebrows.

Both boys look at her, confused by her response but she waves it off, turning to take the pancakes out of the frying pan. She stacks them onto a plate and carries them over to the table, sitting them down in front of the boys. She grabs one before they can, telling them she needs to head off to work before kissing their heads and leaving the kitchen.

As she pulls her coat on, her eyes drift over to them, still sitting at the table. And if she notices that their hands keep touching every few seconds, or that Stiles seems to be leaning into Scott's side, she doesn't say anything. She just smiles and leaves for work, planning on asking Scott about it all later and she just knows that he's going to do the exact same thing he did when she asked him about Allison. And that's all she'll need to know the truth. But she's most likely going to have to wait until Stiles isn't here, because she just knows that when she comes home, both of them are going to be up in Scott's bedroom, inside that fort and playing some game when they should be studying. But that's okay, as long as they're happy, so is she.


End file.
